The Son of A Kagome And InuYasha
by Psychlone
Summary: The end of Naraku, and how Kagome and InuYasha warped time and space with their last wish with the shard. Their son is going through the manhood test, n at age 16 and falls in love with an old enemy and friend of their parents. Along for the ride is his b
1. Final Face Off

_Final Face-Off_

Inu-Yasha stood there, his red sword poised to break the barrier of Naraku's fortress, his group ready behind him to attack. Kagome gave a meek smile to him, and he nodded back at her. He had told her not to come, but she would come anyways, his lover or not.

Shippo had grown strong, if not sneakier and faster, his pockets deep with tricks and nick-knacks for spells and illusions. He was also told not to come, but Inu-Yasha and Kagome's presence made him as stubborn as them. Shippo was to be protected as much as Inu-Yasha's mate, for his last line of attacking was a knife.

Miroku chanted and prayed, his staff held firmly in one hand and in the other Sango's left hand. On his belt were spells and enchantment scrolls. A dagger hung from his belt too, as a last line of attack. Sango would protect him from anything else.

Sango was in full uniform; her black suit and armor looked tattered and stained, yet she still wore it. A sword at her hip, bag of darts made from poison tree wood at her other hip, a giant boomerang on her back, and a miasma mask on her face, she was going to war today, fully prepared.

Kagome looked as beautiful as ever to Inu-Yasha, with some changes. Her fangs stood out gracefully from her smile, her black ears on top of her head twitched at every single sound, claws on her fingers stood out because of their red nail polish, her black tail swung lazily behind her, and lastly the jewel shard, alone from the completed jewel, hung between the crevice of her breasts. Her slit eyes lightened and a joyful and encouraging smile played her face. She didn't regret what she did, and what they did last night, and it seems the jewel shard shone a little brighter that day.

Sesshoumaru stood behind them, his face ready for battle, his eyes showing he was ready to change at any moment. He was going to take Kagura back from Naraku; he was going to murder the man who was threatening his kingdom. Averagely dressed for him, he loomed over them, his features becoming dog like.

Koga was to the side of the group, he finally held his hand on his sword, ready to use it, his father's own demon-killing sword. The rest of the wolf tribe next to him. They were going to avenge Ayame's death, 10 fold.

Various other powerful demons, and great human warriors were with them, ready to take revenge for family members and villages or ruined lives. Inu-Yasha took one last kiss from Kagome and breathed deeply, the moment of truth. He raised his sword, swing deeply into the wind scar and let loose a fatal blast of barrier breaking wind energy. True to its strength, the barrier shattered, and miasma dissipated as it flowed threw the larger area. No one breathed deeply until the miasma disappeared completely.

The group marched in, the grounds were silent, and so was the castle, but they all stood at ready, Koga's sword, Miroku's staff, and Kagome's arrows glowing with a holy power, guiding their quest. In the throne room stood three figures. And four pots, each one with a wooden doll sticking out of it. Kagura and Kanna stood next to Naraku. Sesshoumaru nearly growled at the grip Naraku had on Kagura's heart.

"Welcome Inu-Yasha and group. Welcome to your death." He smirked and the door behind the group closed, locking out the humans and wolf tribe. The tribe knocked down the walls soon enough, but the four dolls became four different Naraku's now, attacking the group, but Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru dispatched them easily. "Go Kagura and Kanna. Kill them."

The two girls stepped forward, until Kagura stood between him and the group. Kagura abruptly turned and waved winds at Naraku as Kanna made a run for the door, just as they planned. The group parted and she ran into one of the weaker warriors. "Take her out of here, to the village of Keade, if anything happens to her, I will personally kill you." Sesshoumaru told him.

Kanna clutched her chest in pain as Naraku blocked the wind and squeezed the black orbs that represented their hearts. "Did you really think I wasn't prepared for your betrayal bitch?" he asked, seething with anger.

Kagome let her arrow fly at Naraku's head. The plan was, if it hits, they win, if it doesn't, he is distracted from their next move to save Kagura and Kanna, it was a win-win situation. Naraku dodged, jumping high, but Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha cut his hands off, falling to the floor, Kagura grabbed at the two orbs, her instantly dissolving into her body, she had her heart now. As the rest of the group charged in, she stopped a female wolf demon.

"Go give this to Kanna, please, hurry, and escort her to the village, please…" she begged. The wolf nodded, grabbed the orb, and ran off at full speed after the man and Kanna.

Kagura, with her new found strength, set a righteous blast of wind at Naraku's face, he deftly took it, that and a whole mass of swords and punches and arrows to his body, one of Kagome's arrows, leaving a gaping whole in his chest. He flew up, and flung out what was left of his body in tentacles, trying to absorb everybody, but Miroku's enchantments kept them safe from being absorbed, but not from being harmed.

Tentacles whipped and thrashed about as people and demons stabbed and slashed. This battle was going to be a hard earned victory, but a victory nonetheless; no one was going to make a harder fight than Naraku. Mistakes were strictly forbidden in this fight, its either live or die at this point.

"Come on people pull it together! All attack as one to kill him!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he saw some poor soul get speared through the chest. "Backlash wave!" a particularly large tentacle, charged with a purple miasma aura, was lunched right back at Naraku's head with the force of a wind scar and his own power, crushing it like a grape.

The lifeless body of Naraku dropped and Inu-Yasha used the wind scar on the remains, obliterating it. The group cheered and caught its breath, those who had died, the humans and demons crushed under the tentacles and speared through by them too, laid lifeless, but with smiles on their face, they died seeing Naraku die.

Kagome kneeled near Inu-Yasha, while Shippo helped Sango bandage one of Kirara's hurt legs. Miroku stood back, saying prayers for the dead and purifying the dust where Naraku was incinerated. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome with a smile on his tired face. "We did it Inu-Yasha." She said and began to check Inu-Yasha over, for any wounds or something.

"Come here you." He said and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply.

5 years later, with a wish for the friends to be together, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were married. But wishing for the friends to never be separated, it ripped some of the timeline already written, and demons began spilling into the future. Sango and Miroku were married 2 months later. 2 years later Kagome and Inu-Yasha's first son was born, then a year and half later, their daughter, and finally their last child and 2nd son another year and half later.

Koga had fallen in love with a human in the future and eventually mated and married, with a son born the same day as Inu-Yasha's first son. Their only child. Sango and Miroku had a child soon after, about a year after. And finally the Demon Slayers were reborn, as a gang like corporation to slay evil and cold hearted demons and creatures who turned away from civilized life(or just went insane) to kill or stop said being.


	2. The Rite Of Passage

**Ch. 2; The Rite of Passage**

Tyi-Yocha, in his blue jeans and bare chest, came biking up the street with his sword at his hip. The way his blue jeans were splattered with red, he was just 'working'. Agok came back, behind him, easily skating his way across the sidewalk, chewing gum and hands in his brown pants, with black shirt covering his body.

Tyi had well muscled body, with long chocolate brown hair like his mother with the traditional dog-ears his father had, one all silvery and one chocolate brown. He traditionally wore blue, in contrast with his father, and rode his bike often. For his 16th birthday, they had a sword forged for him, which he almost always wore (except in school). And his golden eyes with brown flecks made him even more like his father. A black tail slithered around as he rode his bike fast along the sidewalk.

Agok was a playboy to put it simply, a bad boy too. Wearing blacks, dark blues, and browns all the time, with almost a mirror like image of his father, but with blonde hair of his mother, Amy. The ears, eyes, nose, face, mouth, and chin, all like his father. He came with no claws, and had just as strong legs like his father, he was a martial artist. Agok's build was more muscular than his father by a long shot, his human side giving him muscle tone. His skin was also whiter than his fathers.

Tyi's sister, whom Kagome named, Stephanie, was trailing behind the two, her claws sticking out, from her also part time job. Her right hand was stained with demon blood, so was her pink tank top she wore. Khaki shorts graced her legs and her short silvery hair trailed down her back. Her eyes were unique, un-like either gene pool, in being an emerald in summer, sapphire in spring, gray in winter, and orange/red in autumn. She had a tail like her mother, and ears of a human. Lean like her mother, she was a very beautiful girl, even though her boyfriend trailed behind them.

Her boyfriend, Josh, Miroku's and Sango's son, He was about the same age as her, with a built frame from their line of work, he carried the old bone boomerang her mother had, with the talisman's lining his clothes practically, he had black hair, cut like Miroku's, but with a small, low, whip tail down the back of his neck to his waist. Josh's neck was rather thin for his age, and his legs were long. He had a keen sense of fashion, wearing the 'coolest' thing he could find, often setting trends. His eyes were purple set, often misting into black or blue with his mood.

The last in line of the group was Kagome's third son, Sesshoumaru. Named after Inu-Yasha's brother, he was meek, and quiet, didn't have a very powerful aura, but there around his neck was the one and only Shikon Jewel. It was reincarnated in him, and he was a very powerful holy being, and a closed circuit miracle worker. He was short, being 15 and only 5'5", his weapon of choice was the bow and arrows his mother used. The staff strapped to his waist was of his own design, which the jewel made for him on his 14th birthday. With pale skin, long chocolate brown hair, big blue eyes, human ears, and a thin rather than muscular build, he was picked on, even if his friends were the most popular and strongest people in school.

"Yo, Tyi, that demon we bagged today was a nasty one wasn't he?" Agok yelled after he blew a gum bubble.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Tyi called back, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"You lost your shirt!" Stephanie cried, her boyfriend now on her back as she leapt and ran to keep up.

"Mom's gonna kill you." Sess said floating next to him, using one of his powers he developed.

"Shit!" You guys can't say a word!" He pointed at his siblings and friends, then steering again as he almost hit a guy crossing the street.

"She's gonna know."

"No she isn't Sess, as long as you don't tell. You too Steph."

"Can I?" Came a deep voice from the side, as a brown blur came close to them. It was Shippo, ginning his usual grin with brown hair now in a perfectly proportioned face, with a wonderfully built body.

Sota drove up, grinning and pulling his sunglasses down. He became a hugely rich manager; his biggest and best project was the demon slayers group hosted at the Higarashi shrine. His hair was still shorter, but he was now tall and lean, in a nice dressy shirt. "Hey Tyi, why are you working on your 18th birthday?" Sota asked, driving smoothly.

"Oh right, it's your birthday." Stephanie said hopping along "Oh right, you too. " She said to Agok as his eyebrows closed distance in anger at being forgotten.

"Right. Your dad said he wanted you to come straight home." Sota mentioned then drove off.

"Later dudes, I gotta five o'clock exorcism to go to." Shippo lunged off.

Tyi and Agok looked at each then grinned. "Gifts!" They simultaneously said and then blasted off, each of them spurting a large puff of wind behind them. Chanting the words, "Car, car, car, car, car!"

"No, no, no, no, no." Inu-Yasha and Koga both repeated as their wives pleaded for them to just get the boys a car.

"Look we had to spend our entire lives out on the plain, foraging for ourselves. They can handle 3 lousy months." Inu-Yasha interjected the whining.

"Technically I had the tribe…"

"Shut up."

"The main man…err…men have arrived!" Tyi-Yocha burst out his bike flying up the steps of the Higarashi shrine.

"Hey my board can't keep up like that Tyi!" The blonde haired half ling charged up the steps, spinning real fast on his flame painted skateboard.

"Oh stop being a baby. What'd we get?" Tyi, like his blunt headed father. Sat at the ground and kicked at his head.

"You are so much like your father…" Kagome put her hand up to his head.

"You get an all expense paid trip to the past." Koga interjected

"What?" Tyi asked, looking at his father.

"It is true. You boys are now 18. As is the rite of passage, you must prove your strength and survival skills. You must live, on your own, for 3 months, in the feudal era." Koga explained, handing his son his old tribal clothes of brown wolf fur, along with a sword Koga had only used once in his life.

"3 whole months! That's the whole summer dad! I start collage in the fall! I don't even get to relax?" Tyi whined at his father, who deftly smacked him upside the head.

"Look you loved going there, besides I know how strong you are. This should be a breeze, plenty of time to relax after you set up your camp." Inu-Yasha clasped his shoulder, handing him a pile of blue clothes and Tetsusaiga. "Say, what happened to your shirt?"

"Uhh…Agok lets go!" Tyi said, grabbing Agok's wrist and running to the well.

"Tyi! Get back here!" His mother shouted as he leapt inside the well.

"You really did not want to get caught." Agok said as he jumped out of the well.

"Yea well, Mom is probably going to kill me when we get back anyways. Besides, if I am lucky she will forget. I still can't believe my dad gave me Tetsusaiga!" Tyi said, holding the blade in his hands, it turning into its most powerful fang form.

"Now you have two swords." Agok said from behind a bush, changing into the wolf skin clothes.

"Yea. Tetsusaiga and Tenuo." He said, holding both swords, one in either hand and he swung them with practiced swings.

"Yea well. Those clothes your pop gave you look weird, you should try them on." Agok said as he came out looking like a more toned, blonde version of his father. Tyi also went to change and found he looked a lot like his father too, except in a blue version of his father's red clothes.

"What next?"

"We need to find someplace to set up a camp." Agok squinted as e tried to look far out.

"How about there? Near that brook?" Tyi motioned, slipping off his shoes and tossing them somewhere, they were old and ratty anyways.

"Nice flat land; depends on how hard the ground is." Agok told Tyi as the two walked to the clearing. "The ground isn't too bad. Its pretty firm, we are only looking for a few months in this place, right?"

"Yea we should only be here for the WHOLE FREAKIN' SUMMER!" he shouted into the sky, saddened that he has to spend his last free summer working to save his life, literally.

"Do you smell that?" Agok sniffed the air, and so did Tyi as a scent void of anything either of them knows clouded the area soon after they arrived.

"Let's go check it out." Tyi motioned for Agok to follow which he did, and they closed in on the base of the scent. A girl with silver hair laid on the ground, a mirror attached to a chain on her neck, lay beside her. A huge demon stood over her, his claw dripping from a strike into the woman's side, that was profusely bleeding.

The demon's bulbous head turned towards the two younger half demons and shrieked as it thought it laid eyes on Inu-Yasha and Koga, only to roar as a laughter as it noticed these weren't the two he should be afraid of. Its green arms rose over its head, its red eyes focusing on the girl.

They cam slamming down on Tyi-Yocha's fist which not only stopped it, but flung the demon back on its butt. Only to be sliced in half as Agok's sword slashed down his back. "No one laughs at us." Agok spat on the demon's gurgling body as Tyi picked up the girl.

"She's really pretty." He mentioned looking at her crystalline white skin, and her cute button nose, with thin and graceful lips centered on a feminine and sharp chin. Her cascaded down her back, being as long as Tyi's, and she weighed next to nothing in Tyi-Yocha's arms.

"She lost a lot of blood. You wrap her up and I will get a fire going in the clearing." Agok noticed as she began to shiver, picking up dried sticks.

"I hope you didn't want to keep your shirt." Called the tailed half demon, ripping to shreds so he could bandage the woman's hurt side.

The fire was soon started and she was given Tyi's shirt to keep as warm as possible. "Ya know, demon never tasted as good as when we were ten, did it?" Agok tried making small with Tyi as the munched down on some meat they caught.

"No, not since before we didn't have kill it. When do think she will wake up?" He motioned for the girl with his chin.

"I don't know, maybe a few hours." And the word 'hours' was the magic word to make the girl stir to life. Her eyes shot open, crystalline blue eyes with a purple line around them and no pupils.


End file.
